Alec
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: linear-gradient(to top, #111 28%, #333 82%),#000; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Kittyluvver |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | "Time" - Hans Zimmer |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: linear-gradient(to top, #111 28%, #333 82%),#000; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 10 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Psychologist / Neuroscientist (in training), Oneirologist, Chemist, Dream Thief, Quasi-Criminal Mastermind |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Family | Adopted mother Wisteria, sister December (deceased) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | undetermined |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | IceWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | Who the heck knows? |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Mountia, formerly an orphanage in the Kingdom of Ice |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Wisteria, Primrose, Phi |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | An awful lot of dragons - it would take too long to name them all here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Mathematics, physics, flying, the sky, exploration |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Everything he is allergic to - and that's a long list. Sloths too. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Typical IceWing abilities, Dreamvisitor Technology, the power to sneeze frostbreath at sixty miles an hour upon exposure to an allergen |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Sarcasm - don't laugh. It can be quite effective. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" |} |} This character belongs to Kittyluvver, do not use without permission. Alec is a teenage IceWing genius without a lot of moral scruples. A former orphan, now the adopted son of DoctorWisteria, he is responsible for developing and using "Dreamvisitor Technology." Personality Cold and controlled, with an occasional burst of biting sarcasm, Alec is about as pleasant as a winter hailstorm. He is distant and polite - most of the time - but in a way that is much too smug and superior to actually be courteous. No, you are not as smart as he is. And although he won't say it out loud, he knows it, and will make sure that you know it too. Alec could count the number of dragons he can tolerate on one paw, and still have plenty of claws left over. He hasn't met many dragons who can rival his intelligence, and as a result has difficulty in granting others true affection and respect. With a moral compass that doesn't always point true north, he is no stranger to operating in the ethical gray area. Manipulation seems to come far too easily to him - as a student of psychology, and as a stalker of dreams, Alec has an intimate knowledge of how minds work and how best to take apart their defenses. He is capable of both great loyalty and great selfishness, and can swing erratically between the two extremes. Despite his usual aloofness, once Alec comes to care for another dragon, he can be a good friend. Whether he chooses to be is entirely another matter. Perhaps Alec might just have a tiny little overreliance on set plans. After his grand master plan is formed, Alec insists that it be followed to the letter. And woe betide the poor dragon who tells him that it must be changed - or worse, that he's going to have to improvise. Alec doesn't improvise. At all. Description At first glance, Alec doesn't look like much. An ordinary enough IceWing, for sure, his gray-blue hide pale and drab as the ice-locked seas under a snowy sky. His icicle horns are slender and tapered, and he seems to have fewer of them than a typical IceWing, but otherwise he is unremarkable past looking a little thin and malnourished. The one other remarkable thing about him is the silvery burn wounds that blaze across his forearms - a remnant from his past in the orphanage. It's his eyes that give him away. First of all, they're violet - which is hardly typical for his tribe. But more than simple physicalities, it's how he looks at you that's disconcerting. He has a strange intensity in his eyes, a certain disconcerting perception - like he's looking right through you, right into all of your secrets. Indeed, it's all a front - he's no NightWing telepath, he'll need his precious Dreamvisitor Technology to actually get in your head. But Alec has mastered the art of making you feel small with just one look. However, Alec suffers from a wide range of allergies. In fact, the running gag among other scientists is that if the allergy exists, Alec has it. An allergy to animal hair became problematic for him as a dragonet, as it prevented him from eating meat like a normal dragon. Upon trying other foods, he also discovered that he was allergic to both fish'' and'' shellfish. He got to know the doctors and nurses at the local hospital quite well. Feeding him became a problem, as vegetables and fruits were not readily available in the IceWing kingdom. As a result, Alec was a very anemic dragonet. However, his allergies contributed heavily into his becoming a scientist out of necessity. From a young age he had to chemically decontaminate and purify his own food if he wanted to survive. As he grew older, he began to synthesize his own allergy medications. He used to test them on pet scavengers, until the pesky scavenger-rights activists caught wind and stopped him. Ever since he has had no one to test on but himself, and some mistaken recipes resulted in him getting himself... shall we say... high. ''A lot of Alec's pharmaceuticals are a step ahead of current Pyrrhian legal codes. These days, Alec doesn't eat much other than salad and the occasional protein shake. Even so Alec is rather paranoid when it comes to his food, because it has occured to him that a single undiscovered peanut in his salad would kill him just as effectively as 20 ccs of dragonbite venom. As a precaution he carries around a food scanner of his own design, as well as several doses of injectible epinephrine. When he is in the southern latitudes, or anywhere near the RainWing jungle, all the pollen in the air forces him to depend on an inhaler. Alec's allergies can be quite dangerous to those around him as well. When he sneezes, he schnozzes out copious amounts of frostbreath that cannot be easily contained by a tissue. A lot of dragons around him have ended up frostbitten. Skills Although he refers to himself as a scientist, Alec doesn't really adhere to any one specific branch of science. Instead, among scientists he is a sort of jack-of-all trades, not limiting himself to any specific pursuit. Indeed, he has the mental capacity to excel in almost any field he wants. He has proven to be a talented chemist, and also has an interest in neuroscience and psychology thanks to his adopted parent Wisteria. Alec originally developed Dreamvisitor Technology as a promising new tool in the field of psychology, allowing a therapist to enter a patient's dreams in order to better understand and treat their mental illness. Using DT, a psychologist could actively explore and influence events in a dream, rather than simply standing by as an incorporeal watcher. However, Alec soon realized that the uses of Dreamvisitor Tech need not be limited to psychiatric patients. He could enter the dreams of any dragon at all, and extract their secrets through exploring their subconscious. After some preliminary exploration, Alec came to the realization that through Dreamvisitor Technology, he could commit inception by planting an idea in a subject's mind and allowing them to believe it is their own. Nevermind the ethics of it all. History Youth Alec and his younger sister December were orphaned at a very young age, as their parents were killed in the War of the Sisters. As a result Alec grew up in an IceWing orphanage on the eastern side of the Kingdom of Ice, not far from Mountia. Alec and December made a pact that they would be adopted together, or not at all. Perhaps the rigid, loveless routine at the orphanage contributed to Alec's strangeness as a dragonet. He was quite neurotic, with a skewed moral compass. He saw nothing wrong with "accidentally" slaughtering a dozen scavenger pets - oops! - and burying their bodies in his backyard. Alec used to keep hairless pet scavengers, as with his allergies, they were the only kind of pet he could have. Sure, sometimes they'd come with a tuft of hair on their heads, but he'd always shave that off. He never developed any emotional connection with them, as he would just test his homemade drugs on them. He managed to cause premature death in a great number when he misjudged the dosages - though he denies ever making a mistake. Currently, Alec is legally banned from owning scavengers. Sadism is one of the telltale signs of psychopathy in dragonets, and it is quite likely that Alec might have devolved into a full-out psychopath if he had not developed an interest in science and literature. As a dragonet he developed a deep attachment to his books - so when the decree came that all NightWing books in the Kingdom of Ice were to be burned, it proved quite traumatic for him. In his efforts to save his books he received severe burns to his forearms, and had to be hospitalized in Pyrrhia General for a month. During his time at Pyrrhia General he met Wisteria, who took an interest in the IceWing dragonet and later expressed an interest in adopting him - but only him. Desperate to escape the orphanage, Alec broke his promise to his sister and accepted Wisty's offer. This decision would later haunt him for the rest of his life. The Conspiracy Over the next few years of his life, Alec applied himself to his new adopted mother's field of study, soon acquiring an in-depth knowledge of all things psychology. He began to develop an interest in oneirology - the study of dreams - and managed to acquire a dreamvisitor through some underground channels. In two years he had accomplished his goal of harnessing the dreamvisitor's power, and perfected Dreamvisitor Technology. Here and there he found sporadic opportunities to use DT, but the real break came when the Talons of Peace hired him - and a team of his choice - to complete the most devious and dangerous mission of his life: to commit inception on Queen Coral, influencing her to abdicate her throne and establish a democracy. 'These events will be addressed in a fanfiction coming soon!' Project Dauntless After the events of the Conspiracy, Alec was sentenced to nothing more than ''community service - ''partially because there was no real evidence, and partially because he was still technically a minor. Wisteria strong-clawed him into participating in the Dauntless science expedition, hoping to turn his scientific ambitions to more healthy - and ''legal - channels. These events will be addressed in a fanfiction coming soon! Relationships Wisteria: 'Alec's relationship with his adopted mother is a strange one. For one thing, they're not particularly close - Alec always refers to her as "Wisteria" or even "Doctor Wisteria" rather than anything more familiar. It's almost a working relationship, as Alec seems to think of her more as a respected colleague than a family member. '''Primrose: '''Alec first recruited Primrose as an accomplice for the Conspiracy, in which Primrose's skills as a camouflager and a thief came in handy. Alec prefers to keep Primrose at paw's length, as he finds her peppy personality rather off-putting: ''Why is she so cheerful all the time? What is wrong with her? ''More coming soon!' Inspiration Artemis Fowl meets Inception - with allergies. Category:Males Category:IceWings Category:Content (Kittyluvver) Category:Status (Prodigy) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Scientist)